When small amounts of viscous liquids are left in a bottle, such as Ketchup, the remaining substance cannot be emptied in a reasonable amount of time. You would need to hold the bottle upside down for a long duration to completely empty it. This could take hours. Usually, the small amount remaining is thrown out causing waste and a loss of money.
Some inventions have been designed to remedy this problem but none have gone to market because they would be expensive to manufacture, over-designed or not very versatile. The following are all United States patents that show one of more of these defects: U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,499 to Alfred Fluster, U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,063 to Robert S. Pascarella, U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,941 to Vitale Catalano and U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,879 to Anton J. Blaser. Some cannot transfer viscous liquids from two bottles of different sizes or use bottles with short necks, such as shampoo bottles. Most of those inventions only suit long neck bottles such as the ketchup bottle.
Against this background, there exist a need for an improved device for transferring fluids between containers.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide such an improved device.